


The Cult of Carter

by CruelTsunami



Category: Smut Dealer's World
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Cannibalism, Character Death, Death, Dehumanization, Dismemberment, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Multi, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Relationships, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suffering, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelTsunami/pseuds/CruelTsunami
Summary: A young girl goes to an exclusive club run by a seemingly nice man, Carter. He proves to her that looks can be deceiving.Please don't read this if you're squeamish, don't want to bleach your eyes, are triggered by extreme gore or value your sanity.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Cult of Carter

**Author's Note:**

> This is your last warning, You can't unread this.

Being alone is hard, Sierra knows this better than anyone. All these years living by herself, it was just so taxing. Her heart was heavy and she longed for that special connection with someone. She went to bars and clubs hoping to find something more than a one-night stand but not a single person showed her that they cared. Tonight was especially cold, the bars were closed and the clubs seemed almost empty. As she slowly made her way down the street she felt her phone vibrate. She took it out of her pocket and glanced at the number. “No Caller ID” stared her in the face but she thought nothing of it and continued home. Finally coming to her condo unit she unlocks the front door and heads inside taking off her coat and shoes before setting her phone down.

There it is again, that buzzing of her phone. She picks it up off the coffee table and sees, once again, the bold “No Caller ID” boldly displayed at the top of her phone screen. She decides to pick it up, answering with “Hello?” a very charming voice on the other end responds “Hello! Is this Sierra Bennet?” Curious as to how the man knows her name, she still thinks nothing of it “Yep this is her, was there something you wanted?” she replies, trying to sound upbeat despite her bad night. “Sorry to call you so late, I tried a few hours ago and just now a few minutes ago. I was told by one of my higher-ups to offer you an invitation to one of our upcoming events.” He somehow sounded welcoming and intimidating simultaneously. “Uhhh what sort of event is it? Sierra asks. “Well it’s a little unconventional but we’re having a party with a very limited clientele, your name was on the list from a club named the “Castaway Loft”, they said you were a frequent guest there,” Sierra remembered very little of her night there. She did a lot of drinking so she wasn’t surprised to discover she had given her phone number out to one of the bouncers to get on the list. “Yeah, I was there a couple of weeks ago but what does that have to do with this place? What made me so special?” The man replies swiftly with “Well you see Sierra, one of our executives saw you there and thought you handled yourself very well. And between us he said you were very attractive.” she chuckles to herself before responding “Can I have the rest of the evening to think about it?” The man seems disappointed but continues with his upbeat demeanour. “Sure thing, Just call: 519-691-9403 and ask for Carter.” Sierra makes a mental note of the name and writes down the number. “Okay, thank you.” She says and hangs up.

Sierra’s head hurts, her back hurts, everything hurts. It makes sleeping seem impossible. She glances at the clock seeing it’s almost 3 in the morning. She rolls over and groans loudly before closing her eyes, finally sleep takes her. It’s 11:00 in the morning when she wakes up. Naturally, her phone has a few messages from people she really didn’t want to hear from but there was a text from the man who had called her the night before. The man must not sleep, he had texted her twice, once at 4 AM and once at 7 AM both times highlighting benefits that would come from agreeing to come to the club he had mentioned. He offered her a lot of money and unlimited access to the club itself as well as free drinks at the bar. How could she say no? She calls up the number she had written down. The phone rings twice before a man with a deep voice picks up the phone. “Hello?” The man says. “Hi, this is Sierra, I’m looking for a man named Carter?” she replies. “This is him, How can I help you?” She thinks for a second, was he not expecting her? “Yeah someone called me from an unknown number, told me to call here and ask for Carter,” she says. “Oh that makes a lot of sense, you’re the girl I was told about. We invited you to our club because we feel you would be the perfect subject to see how someone from the younger scene would react to our club and it’s style.” He replies, not skipping a beat. ”So when should I come in?” Sierra asks. “How about tonight at 9:00 when the club opens for the first time? You won’t need to wait in line, you’re on a very exclusive guests list, I’ll text you the address.” “Sure thing,” Sierra responds. After a brief moment of silence, Sierra says “See you then?” The man hangs up offering no reply. 

Hours pass and Sierra is thinking about what to wear. She knows it’s just like any other club but she feels obligated to “dress to impress” so she picks out a form-fitting black dress she hasn’t worn in a very long time. To her satisfaction, it still fits perfectly. She inspects her reflection and knows that this is the outfit she’s going to wear to the club. She thinks about pre-drinking but since the drinks are free she decides against it. Only a couple of hours until the club opens and she finally gets the text from Carter, 22115 Selctin Street. She looks it up on google maps finding it to be only a 10-minute walk from where she’s staying. She makes up her mind and figures she’ll show up a little early to skip out on any sort of crowd that forms. As she makes her way down the street in the dark she has time to think about how lucky she is to have received this chance. She’d never been invited to anything this exclusive before but apparently, she got lucky. Finally, she makes it to the club. After a brief conversation she shows the bouncer her ID, he nods at her as she walks past. She’s so full of energy as she enters the club. For such an exclusive event the club is packed. Women wearing masks are dancing to her left, a group of stunningly well-dressed men are drinking together at the bar. She walks up to the bar and asks for a drink. She orders a double of scotch and shows the bartender her card, he simply smiles at her and gets her the drink. She can see on the bottle that it is some of the most expensive scotch she’s ever had. They must really be pulling on the stops to make this “grand opening” truly grand. 

The club is slowly filling up as rich men and beautiful women start flooding in. This is by far the highest class club or party or- anything that she has ever been to. An enormous man comes to join her at the bar. He takes a seat and asks her “So how do you like it?” His deep and rich voice is easily identified. “You must be Carter?” She asks softly. “Yes I am” he replies. “This place is great, you really know how to get people's attention too, look at this turnout!” Carter chuckles to himself and says “I’ll leave you to it.” before walking away to talk to the group of well-dressed men. She doesn’t realize she’s been staring at Carter until the bartender snaps and asks if she’s alright. “Of course I’m fine... Why wouldn’t I be?” The bartender points at her glass. In the bottom is a capsule from a pill. She glances around to see everyone in the bar staring directly at her. Her vision starts to get fuzzy as her heart rate quickens and her anxiety reaches new heights. Two of the masked women walk over to her. “I want to go home!” Sierra says as loudly as she can. The women catch her as she starts to stumble towards the door. They each grab an arm and drag her slowly into a backroom. The last thing she sees before her vision fades, is Carter closing the door behind her with a blood-curdling smile on his face.

Sierra’s eyes flutter open, she hears the muttering of people around her. She tries to sit up but finds herself tied down onto a gurney. Immediately she remembers what happened, still feeling fuzzy from the drugs. She rolls over and vomits with anxiety, alerting the people around her that she’s awake. “Hello, Sierra.” Says a familiar voice. Carter leans over her and says “Did you have a nice nap?” She tugs desperately against the restraints but can’t move. “We’ll begin soon, I want to hear her screams echoing through the hall.” A man and a woman start wheeling her away saying “Yes sir” in unison. “Where am I? Where are you taking me?” Sierra demands. They shove a rag in her mouth and tape it shut without saying a word. She continues to struggle and squirm, like a coyote in a trap. She starts to rub the skin off her arms with all her struggling. Finally, the gurney stops and 2 more figures approach her on both sides with an assortment of cruel tools behind them. “Do we stick to the script or just fuck her up?” One of them asks the other. “Carter just said make her scream. I think we know how to do that.” Sierra tries to scream through her gag but to no avail. The first duo exit the room slamming the huge metal door shut locking it.

She looks around the room frantically, seeing the white tiles in the dim yellow glow of cheap lights. She feels like she’s in a mental hospital or something, she thinks it must be a dream until she feels the hot piercing feeling of a needle entering her arm. She feels her strength leaving her despite all the pain she’s feeling she can’t even struggle anymore. They start removing the restraints muttering with each other but the pounding of her heart drowns out what they’re saying. One of them brandishes a scalpel puncturing her skin, pain tears through her body. Tears well up in her eyes as she tries to move but she can’t even twitch her fingers. She feels the hot blood pouring down her arm and she screams louder than she ever has in her life. The two towering over her start to laugh amongst themselves, relishing in her pain and suffering. “That was just the first cut… The poor thing. The two men strip her until she’s naked and helpless. They carry her onto an operating table and set her down heavily. One of the men grabs her limp wrist and straightens her hand “Is this your dominant hand?” the man asks. She says nothing. The man sighs and says “You can still speak, you just can’t move.” Slowly she tries to find her voice. “I’m right-handed.” She says through the tears. The man grabs her right hand and begins bending back her index finger, she starts to scream until a loud snapping can be heard and her finger is bent all the way back. “Not very flexible fingers. Hm.” One man says to the other. Another pop can be heard as he sets the bone back into place, the pain scoring up her body. “$20 says she passes out after the first nail.” One man says with a smile. The other responds quickly with “You’re on.” one brandishes a drill and Sierra pleads with them begging them to stop. “Please don’t do this.” She says crying. The drill revs up and they drive a nail into her fingernail. She screams and cries, her voice getting hoarse. “She’s still conscious!” one man says to the other. “I win!” Money exchanges hands and the man pulls the drill bit out of her leaving a bleeding mess where her fingernail once was. “Can you believe Carter likes to rape them AFTER we destroy their bodies? It’s absurd. I would rape her just the way she is.” One man says “what’s stopping you?” The other replies. They start to touch her pussy rubbing slowly, The pain from her finger distracts her entirely from what the men are doing and are planning on doing to her. They slide her limp body down the gurney and take turns fucking her while she cries and screams begging for mercy. Both men finish inside of her and leave her on the gurney to bleed.

Minutes pass before a new group comes in, double the numbers of those who came before. Each one fucks her relentlessly, seemingly enjoying themselves more while she pleads with them to stop. It takes them a very long time to finish but once again they all cum inside of her. A group of females walk in and tell the men to leave. The men slowly walk out of the room as more women enter. Each carrying a different syringe full of some substance. They force her eyelids open and slowly drive the needles into her eyes. One after the other, they inject her with whatever the fuck is in the needles. Straight into her eyes. They shriek with joy as she tries to close her eyes. Finally, they finish and move onto her fingers, shoving needles all the way through her fingernails. She can’t scream anymore, her voice is completely raw. After all that she had been through, she finally passes out. The women gleefully carry her limp body out to the man they all seem to worship- Carter. He inspects her unconscious body. And says “That’s enough, she’s ready.” He carries her to his bedroom closing and locking the door behind him. 

Sierra finally wakes up not feeling the numbness anymore, she grips her ruined hands tightly as the throbbing pain courses throughout her body. Carter is staring at her intently. “None of my followers raped your ass, correct?” He asks. How absurd of a question was that Sierra thinks to herself. “N-no.” she stammers. “Good,” Carson says with a smile. He walks up to her and grips her neck tightly in his enormous, veiny hands. She lets out a light shriek, as much as her ruined voice could allow. He takes a large hunting knife out from under his robe, cutting a chunk of her arm out while he pins her down, holding her neck in one hand, and kneeling on her arms while he cuts. Finally, he finishes and shows her the results of his work. A small piece of her flesh is held in his hands. “Open your mouth.” He commands. She refuses. Carter sighs and says “If you don’t do as you’re told I’ll slaughter you right now.” She opens her mouth reluctantly and Carter places the flesh on her tongue. “Swallow.” He orders. She can taste her own hot bloody flesh as it slides down her throat. “Good girl.” He says with a smile. He slips his hands down her body feeling every inch of it while she stares at him with dead eyes. He flips her onto her stomach and spreads her legs. “I’m going to rape you all I want until you die, or time itself dies. And you will enjoy it. Do you understand?” Sierra starts crying again. “Do you understand!” He shouts. She nods her head. Carter spreads her ass and scoffs. “You have pretty holes,” he says quietly. He drops his robes onto the bedroom floor and slowly slides his cock into her ass. She shrieks as she’s violated. Knowing very well nobody was coming to save her. She was condemned to this hell pit. He fucks her hard, finding his rhythm. As she bleeds all over the bedsheets her mind goes blank. It hurts beyond anything she thought possible. Carter forces her head down into a pool of her own blood and she coughs and spits as the stench of blood fills her nose. Carter grips her hair and thrusts all the way inside of her. She feels herself tearing apart. With one last push Carter fills poor Sierra’s ass with his cum, finally pulling his cock out of the crying, stuttering, bleeding mess of a girl he’s created. He flips her onto her back and slowly shoves the knife just beneath her collarbone. Then abruptly pulls up and tears her collarbone out, into the hot damp air of his bed-chamber. She screams and a group of men walk in. Carter sighs and says “Process her. I was hoping she’d be the one.” The men drag her limp body out into the hallway and from there into a large open auditorium filled with men. Each cheers as she’s dragged out and locked into a set of stocks. One by one, hundreds of men take their turns raping her. Hours pass like this, some taking extraordinarily long to finish inside of her. Finally after being awake, suffering and in pain, constantly being raped for days, she’s dragged off into a room full of sharp knives and tables soaked in blood. 2 men spread her legs apart, while 2 more hold her arms down. With sharp cleavers stained a deep reddish-black with blood they slash her limbs off, cauterizing them only moments after, preventing her from bleeding out. The pain is too much to tolerate and she passes out. 

Sierra finally wakes up and screams as loudly as she can in her hoarse voice, her throat filling with blood. She is now an armless, legless fuckdoll locked inside of a small compact box. IV tubes are pumping her full of life-sustaining nutrients. She can’t see anything but feels her holes exposed to the open air just outside of the box she’s locked inside of. She’s aware of shrieks and cries all around her, she’s not the only one who has been forced into this life as a living breathing cocksleeve. She feels a man’s cock slide into her pussy. She shudders and tries to squirm but she is truly stuck and helpless. A living rapetoy, nothing more, nothing less. A thing to be used to satisfy the men of Carter’s cult. She would live like this until she would eventually die. Every day she hoped it was the last but she was just fucked and fucked, non-stop. Her suffering was never-ending. What sort of monstrous person would condemn such a pretty, young woman to this fate? It’s a tragedy for her but a gain for Carter and his cult.

Days go by, more and more young women are brought in like this. Soon after days, it’s months. She can’t grasp how much time has passed, just that she’s not dying. She’s still alive, living whatever kind of hellish life this is. Her agony seems eternal until one day, light is returned to her world. One of the cultists opens the drawer-like container she’s being stored in, carrying her battered, broken body off. She is once again injected multiple times, sapping her of all her strength. She is placed on a large banquet table alongside multiple other young girls who have all undergone the same treatment. To her left are two girls and to her right is one more. All lying there, numb and limp. She watches as the furthest girl to her left is eviscerated, the cult tearing into her flesh, eating her raw. The girl lets out one final scream before passing out, her blood pouring over the table. Next, the girl directly to her left is torn apart, this one slower, as though the cult was savouring her suffering. Finally, it’s her turn. She feels the sharp nails of her attackers, grabbing at every part of her, some tear her eyes out, some rip at her intestines, others simply biting chunks of flesh out from her stump limbs. At last. Death takes her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the most sinister and fucked up piece I've written. Feedback is encouraged, negative or not.


End file.
